For the analysis of elements contained in various substances, various analytical methods using analyzers especially for the purpose of analysis have been developed. Among them, as it is well-known, fluorescence X-ray analysis has been widely used in various fields since the analysis by this method can be carried out without destroying the substance to be analysed.
Fluorescence X-ray analysis is a method of elemental analysis to identify each element contained in a substance to be analysed from the characteristic wave length of the fluorescence X-rays radiated from the substance when the substance is excited by irradiation by X-rays emitted from an excited target of an X-ray tube (every element radiates a fluorescence X-ray having a characteristic wave length) and more over, to determine the amount of the element from the intensity of the said characteristic spectrum. The method of fluorescence X-ray analysis can be classified into two systems, that is, the one is a dispersion system and the other is a nondispersion system. The dispersion system carries out the measurement of the said characteristic spectrum by a detector detecting the radiated fluorescence X-rays by a spectroscope (diffraction crystal, etc.). On the other hand, the non-dispersion system measures the characteristic spectrum directly from the fluorescence X-rays using a balanced filter without using a spectroscope or measures the spectrum directly by a detector of semiconductor material utilizing its superior ability to distinguish the emission energies of the fluorescence spectra.
The present invention relates to a non-dispersive fluorescence X-ray analyzer belonging to the latter system described above.